It is, of course, generally known to sweep debris, such as dust and/or other material with the use of a broom. In fact, an instrument for sweeping dust, debris and other like material, has been used for hundreds, if not thousands, of years, and typically consists of a pole having a plurality of bristles attached to an end thereof, the bristles utilized for sweeping the dust, debris and other like material into a pile.
Typically, once the dust, debris or other like material is swept into a pile, the pile may be removed, or placed into a trash receptacle, or swept outside, or the like. A common instrument used to aid in the removal of the pile of dust, debris and other like material, is a dustpan. A dustpan typically includes a flat scoop or ramped portion, where the pile of dust, debris and/or other like material may be swept thereinto. The dustpan is typically handheld, by holding a handle with the flat scoop or ramped portion disposed adjacent the pile at an angle. A separate broom or brush may be used to push the pile into the dustpan for removal thereof.
Alternatively, the pile of dust, debris or other like material may simply be swept outdoors, or, in some non-hygienic cases, swept underneath other articles, such as under a rug.
While it may be relatively easy to sweep an area using a broom to form a pile of dust, debris or other like material, it is typically quite difficult to actually remove that pile without causing addition mess, or without having to contort one's body into uncomfortable positions to do so. Specifically, when sweeping a pile of dust, debris or other like material into a dustpan, it may be very difficult to remove all of the material from the floor into the dustpan. Specifically, if the pile is too large, then the dustpan may not have sufficient space to hold the entirety of the pile.
In addition, it may be difficult to remove all of the pile because the dustpan may have difficulty having its floor-contacting edge disposed against the floor, preventing dust, debris or other like material from getting caught on or under the floor contacting edge of the dustpan. Put another way, it may be difficult for a user to press the floor-contacting edge of the dustpan with sufficient force against the ground to minimize or otherwise prevent a line of dust, debris or other like material from remaining on the floor after the pile is swept into the dustpan using a broom or brush. In many cases, a user may have to re-sweep the residual dust, debris or other like material into another pile and then attempt to sweep it into the dustpan.
Moreover, it may be difficult to hold both the dustpan and the broom at the same time, and utilize the broom to sweep the dust, debris or other like material into the dustpan without requiring help from another person. To help, a smaller brush may be utilized, but it still may be difficult for a single individual to manipulate both the dustpan and the brush to remove the pile of dust, debris or other like material.
Moreover, a user of a dustpan typically must bend down or otherwise place himself or herself very low and close to the ground to properly manipulate the same for removal of the pile. Many individuals suffer back and leg problems that may make this action particularly difficult. Thus, a user may have to contort his or her body into a position that may, at the least, be very uncomfortable, but at the most may be physically impossible.
Another option is to remove the pile of dust, debris or other like material using a separate vacuum cleaning or other like apparatus. However, it may be time-consuming and difficult to utilize the vacuum cleaner or other like apparatus to perform such a task. The broom would have to be set down or out of the way, and the vacuum cleaner or other like apparatus would be required to be fetched and utilized. Vacuum cleaners are typically large, bulky and utilize a great deal of electrical power, making them impractical and not environmentally friendly.
Electric sweepers are further known, but again, like vacuum cleaners, a separate apparatus is required to take advantage of the sweeping mechanism of the electric sweepers. Moreover, electric sweepers typically must be plugged into a wall, making them impractical for use, or difficult to use, especially in locations far from a plug receptacle. In addition, battery powered electrical sweepers typically utilize heavy rechargeable batteries, adding significant weight to the machine, contributing to its difficulty to use.
Additionally, handheld cleaners are known but have thumb switches for turning the handheld cleaner on or off. When handheld cleaners are used, generally, a user turns the device on and then adjusts the device accordingly to pick up dust, debris and other materials. The entire handheld cleaner may be adjusted, or just a swiveling head may be adjusted. A user may be wasting excess energy with the handheld device on without it being properly adjusted to pick up the dust, debris and other materials. A need exists for a broom sweeper apparatus, systems and methods of using the same that saves energy.
A need, therefore, exists for a broom sweeper apparatus, systems and methods of using the same allowing for the easy removal of a pile of dust, debris or other like material that is swept into the pile using a broom. A need further exists for a broom sweeper apparatus, systems and methods of using the same allowing for the removal of the pile of dust, debris or other like material without requiring manipulation of a dustpan or other like removal apparatus.
In addition, a need exists for a broom sweeper apparatus, systems and methods of using the same that may allow for the full removal of the pile of dust, debris or other like material, without leaving residue behind. Moreover, a need exists for a broom sweeper apparatus, systems and methods of using the same without requiring uncomfortable or physically impossible physical contortion for holding a dustpan to remove the pile of dust, debris or other like material.
Further, a need exists for a broom sweeper apparatus, systems and methods of using the same that may be electrically powered to provide sufficient force for the complete removal of the pile of dust, debris or other like material. Still further, a need exists for a broom sweeper apparatus, systems and methods of using the same that provides sufficient storage for a pile of dust, debris or other like material until the apparatus can be emptied in a trash receptacle or the like.